new_subia_electionsfandomcom-20200214-history
United States Senate election in New Subia, 2018
The United States Senate election in New York in 2012 will be held on November 6, 2018 to decide the next senator from New Súbia. The race is widely considered to be a two-way race between incumbent Lísa Hunntek, running as an independent due to differences with the Republican president Donald Trump, and left-wing Democratic US representative Anna Ðacavau. Background Lísa Hunntek was elected to her first term in 2012. With the very low approval ratings of President Donald Trump in New Súbia, standing at less than 30% as of September 2018, the election has been widely considered to be the most likely gain the Democrats will get in the 2018 senate elections. Much of his low approval ratings are caused by Trump's attempt to repeal Tungiskyacare - a programme which payed for life-saying surgeries. Hunntek has been the most open elected republican opponent of Trump, having repeatedly called on him to resign and saying she would never vote for him. Hunntek voted for Clinton in the 2016 presidential election, and has been the sole Republican to have a lower than 50% record of voting with the president. Hunntek has voted against the repeal of Obamacare and of DACA, and was seen as the most liberal Republican in the senate. On April 25th, 2018, Hunntek announced she would not be seeking re-election as a Republican, and withdrew from the party at the same point - becoming the third independent in the current US senate. She cited 'irreconcilable differences' between herself and the President, and announced she would be running as an independent. Democratic primary The primary to select the 2018 Democratic nominee for US senator from New Subia will be held on August 23rd, 2018. Candidates Declared * Anna Ðacavau, US Representative * Jennifer Hillstreet, former Esther County treasurer Declined * Tára Millard, Sheriff of New Súba County * Katra Meklenyr, US Representative * Elliot Herron, former US Representative Polling Results Anna Ðacavau, the US representative from the 8th New Subia congressional district, defeated Jennifer Hillstreet, the former country treasurer for Esther County. Hillstreet ran up large margins in the west of the state, winning nearly three-quarters of the vote in the westernmost countries. However, Ðacavau won a series of major victories in the state's eastern peninsula, winning around 70% of the vote in the largest country, New Subia, and large margins in the traditionally red counties in the mid-east. Republican primary The primary to select the 2018 Republican nominee for US senator from New Subia will be held on August 23rd, 2018. Candidates Declared * Hillary Hertsallis, US Representative * Donald Lesson, conservative talk show radio host * Tysan Terske, former CFO of Kallada Withdrawn * Kameryn Hesild, former US Representative * Lewis Smith, former US Representative Declined * Kirsta Lúpek, US Representative * Ida van Gerant, US Representative * Trentyr Vittyr, former US Representative * Ivanka Trump, first daughter & advisor to the president * Tína Kirtannig, Mayor of Vanga Polling Results Hillary Hertsallis won a first round majority of GOP voters, with 52% of the vote, over both of her opponents, winning 7 of 15 counties. Her margin of victory was greater than all but the last poll had predicted. Other Independents Declared * Lísa Hunntek, incumbent Campaign Results